


The Thing About It

by fratboyryan



Series: I'm fucking your boyfriend and there's nothing you can do about it. [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, fratboy!Ryan Bergara, fratboy!Zack Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboyryan/pseuds/fratboyryan
Summary: The thing about fucking Ryan is that he's a selfish lover. In an effort to change that, Shane consults Zack.





	The Thing About It

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I got tipsy and wrote this. It's unbeta-d, like all my pwps are. This is a porny sequel to Streaking Through the Quad, but you don't need to have read that one to understand this one. It's written for the Shyan Scavenger hunt theme 'face fucking' and to celebrate me changing my url/ao3 to @fratboyryan. Austin @zachsdaddykink on tumblr gave me the snapback idea, thank you!

The thing about giving Ryan a blowjob, is that he’s really bad at receiving. He’s an inherently selfish lover. Sometimes that’s hot, sometimes Shane’s into that. Sometimes Shane like being bossed around and sat down and sometimes Shane likes the feel of Ryan’s hands gripping his hair and keeping him still as he just _uses_ Shane’s mouth to get off. It’s hot, and Ryan always returns the favour, just _after_ he gets off.

That’s the crux of the issue, really: Ryan will bitch and moan and whine for a blowjob, to be fucked, for everything to be about him. Shane doesn’t mind it, not really, but sometimes he just wants things to _not_ be about Ryan’s dick. He’s not losing sleep about it or anything, but he wants it known that he’s not entirely satisfied.

“Yeah, I agree,” Zack replies. His voice is high and breathy, and Shane doesn’t really know if he’s listening, or just high and trying to be a good boyfriend. Shane’s gonna put his money on the latter.  
“I mean, I don’t know what it’s like when you guys are fucking, it’s just like. He’s so fucking _bratty_ sometimes. I just wanna hold him down and make him _stop._ ”  
“Yeah, I get you. Totally.” Zack’s definitely not listening, but Shane doesn’t care at this point. It just feels good to get this off his chest.  
“He’s all fucking, hyped up, all the time. I just want to fuck it _out_ of him sometimes, I don’t know how else to do it. All that nervous energy drives me crazy.”  
“Yeah, when he gets like that, it’s rough.”  
“Eugh,” Shane groans, taking another long pull of his beer and slamming it down on the garden table out the back of Ryan and Zack’s frat house. This party is so fucking shitty, and Zack is so fucking high. Ryan’s been lost for hours, and Shane’s feeling horny and weird, “am I just being ungrateful? Like, I just want things to be about me sometimes. Like, I don’t want to push him into anything he’s not comfortable with, I just want him to pay attention to _me_ for once.”  
“You’re just a soft touch, dude,” Zack blows out a small plume of smoke and smiles, “it’s cute. One of the reasons we like you. Ryan’s just pushing your buttons, man. He wants to know what he can get away with. You put a foot down, and he’ll respect that. He’s into it. I know when we’re fucking, he likes it when I push him around a little bit and shit. It’s just in his nature to test you.”  
“Oh.”

Shane’s seriously horny, now, thinking about Zack pushing Ryan down against their frat house beds and fucking him in to the squeaky mattress. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is, really, but Shane wants it so bad.

“Ha,” Zack laughs, stubbing his roach out onto an ashtray they have lying out the back. It’s got painted tits on it, and Shane’s honestly just surprised that a frat would have an ashtray. “You need a hand, there?”  
“Maybe a little,” Shane admits, and he leans across the stupid lawn chair armrest to kiss Zack.

* * *

 

Shane can’t stop thinking about it, now. His jerkoff material for the past week has just been thinking about Zack fucking Ryan’s face, Ryan testing Zack’s limits and Zack putting his foot down. In Shane’s fantasies, Zack is very good at dirty talking, and Ryan is like a porno submissive. (Shane should probably revisit the whole Ryan-in-lingerie kink at a later date, but considering it right now would just blow his mind.)

Shane doesn’t have the kind of semi-inebriated confidence that his frat boyfriends seem to so innately possess, and there’s no way in hell he’s confident enough to bring this issue up to Ryan’s face. Instead, he does what any good millennial would do: he sexts Ryan. (Unsexily.)

 _Hey Ryan,_ he sends, hoping Ryan replies before he loses his nerve. Luckily, Ryan responds only a few minutes after, and Shane resolves to get it out before he chickens out.

[RB] whats up bro  
[SM] Don’t call me bro when I’m trying to get some, Ry.  
[RB] whatever lol  
[RB] nyway whats up  
[RB] u wanna smash? :P  
[SM] Yes. I want to ‘smash’.  
[RB] o pls shane sext me harder. Im so horny for u  
[SM] Zack said you are trying to push my buttons to get me to get me to push you around in bed more. Is that true?

The bubbles fill and empty, and start typing, and stop. Ryan doesn’t respond for five minutes, and it’s enough time for Shane to work himself up into a nervous ball of energy. Of course, he’s ruined this whole thing being selfish, trying to take more than he deserves. Punished for the eternal crime of being horny. Shane’s never going to have an orgasm again, because he doesn’t deserve it after making an idiot of himself. He better get used to cold showers.

[SM] Sorry. Ignore that, I didn’t want to make things weird. I shouldn’t have listened to him. Zack was super stoned when he said it. Sorry.  
[RB] yea  
[SM] Yeah, Zack was high and I shouldn’t listen to him?  
[RB] no  
[RB] zack was right. Just needed to text him to find out what he said lol  
[RB] yea I want u to fuck my face.  
[SM] Oh.  
[RB] think abt it all the time. Youre hot with ur big hands and stuff. Just didnt wanna push u if u werent into that lol  
[SM] I’m into it.  
[RB] cool. good to know tbh. zack had money on u being totally vanilla. shoulda known why he was running his mouth off last nite  
[SM] What did he say?  
[RB] u home? i can relay it to u in person ;)  
[SM] Yeah. I am. Are you in the area?  
[RB] was just in the library lol. b there soon  
[SM] Cool.  
[RB] cool.

Shane practically throws his phone down and leaps out of bed, hurrying to the shower to freshen up and tidy the bathroom before Ryan comes over. He manages to brush his teeth, give his whole body a quick swipe of soap, change into clean(ish) clothes, and shove all his dirty laundry into one pile under his desk before Ryan rings the doorbell.

Shane can’t run fast enough to the door to answer it, and he flings it open to the beautiful sight of Ryan’s smile. He’s hiding under his snapback, and Shane’s glad to know that he’s not the only one who’s feeling nervous about what’s going to happen next.

Fuck, Ryan looks good with a hint of a blush dotting the tops of his cheeks and a shy smile gracing his lips. He looks so fuckable, and Shane’s breathless with how fucking attractive his boyfriend is. The hoodie-basketball shorts-snapback combo can be forgiven, because his boyfriend is leaning in for a kiss, and that’s all Shane ever wanted from him.

“Hey,” Ryan murmurs when he pulls away, “gonna let me in?”  
“Are you a vampire?” Shane quips as steps back to let Ryan inside.  
“I think I want to suck a _different_ part of you.”  
“What? Oh! _Oh.”_

Ryan snorts and wheezes, taking off his shoes by the door, ever the good guest. Shane’s told him a hundred times he doesn’t need to worry about it, but Ryan insists he’s not going to be the one responsible for Shane’s dirty ass floors.

“So,” Ryan says, looking up at him.  
“So?” Shane parrots, not sure what to say. He feels so inexperienced next to Ryan, even though they probably don’t have much of a difference. Ryan just seems to _know_ what he wants. Shane still doesn’t know how to put it into words.  
“Wanna fuck my face now?” he asks, looking hopeful.

Shane feels like he was just punched in the stomach. All the breath rushes out of his lungs, and all he can do is sputter and stare at Ryan with dinnerplate eyes, and nod. He’s not actually really thought about this in actuality. It’s always been a distant, removed sort of fantasy, one he never thought would happen, and one he certainly didn’t plan for.

“Yes please,” he squeaks out, and Ryan laughs. That’s really what a guy needs to hear. It boosts his confidence so much.  
“Cool. You can just, whenever. If I need you to pull off, I’ll just hit your knee or something.”  
“I – are you sure? You don’t need to do this if you don’t want to, Ryan, it’s fine, we can do something else, or just hang out, whatever.”  
“I want this, Shane. Want to feel your fat dick choking me.”

And that’s just a one two, straight to Shane’s gut, because he doesn’t know how he can even move after hearing that. He staggers over to the couch, falling down onto it. Ryan doesn’t move, just watches him, and Shane’s mouth is dry as he beckons Ryan over. Ryan walks over, slow, his eyes never leaving Shane’s, and when he sinks down to his knees on the floor in front of Shane, Shane feels his spirit leaving his body.

“Can I touch you?” Ryan asks, his eyes dark with want, and Shane doesn’t even know if he can physically speak.  
“Yeah,” he breathes, and Ryan doesn’t go immediately to Shane’s fly.

Shane doesn’t know if he wants Ryan’s mouth right now or not, but the gentle kisses Ryan presses to his knee, over his jeans are so much already, Shane doesn’t even know if he’s going to last. Ryan runs his hand up the inner seam of Shane’s thigh, nudging Shane’s legs open and brushing his lips up higher. Shane scoots forward to sit at the edge of the couch.

He’s so fucking horny.

“Want your mouth now, babe,” he mumbles, because any more foreplay and he’s going to blow his load before Ryan even gets a cock in his mouth.  
“Please,” Ryan begs, and Shane is ready to write this whole face-fucking thing up as a lost cause, because there’s no way he’s going to last.

Shane tilts his hips up and wiggles out of his jeans, kicking them off. Ryan watches him, not touching, just gazing up at him hungrily, and Shane’s mind fills with so many dirty thoughts he can’t actually think.

Shane sits back on the edge of the couch, looking down at Ryan. “So good for me, baby. Gonna use your mouth now, okay?”

Ryan can’t even speak, he just nods and opens his mouth. It’s fucking filthy, his expression so trusting and open and _loving,_ and Shane’s heart is just full of _love._ He flicks Ryan’s snapback off his head so he can stroke Ryan’s hair. He waits for Ryan to nod again, and then he guides Ryan’s head forward towards his cock.

The first feeling of Ryan’s lips on Shane’s dick is heaven. It’s pure bliss, sliding into the wet heat. Shane’s got to hold himself back from just shoving in, but he doesn’t want to push Ryan too quickly. Even if it’s a little hard to restrain himself. Ryan sucks him, bobbing his head shallowly, and Shane doesn’t want that.

He twists his fingers into Ryan’s hair and takes control. He fucks into Ryan’s mouth shallowly, keeping Ryan in his grip.

“Jesus Christ,” he breathes, “your fucking mouth, your fucking _face,_ I swear. Fuck. You’re so hot, Ryan.”

Ryan tries to smile around Shane’s dick, but it doesn’t quite work, and Ryan ends up scraping Shane’s cock with his teeth. Shane hisses, and worry flicks through Ryan’s expression, but he ends up pushing further down on Shane’s cock.

“You’re so fucking needy, aren’t you? Been trying to get me to do this for a while, huh? Why should I give in?” he teases, and Ryan _whines._ The vibrations seem to run through Shane’s entire body, and half of him wants to blow his load right there.

Instead, Shane tightens his hand on Ryan’s hair and fucks deeper into Ryan’s mouth, _making_ Ryan take another couple inches of his cock. Ryan’s eyes are close and his face totally slack. He’s got a hand in his shorts, not even properly jerking himself off, just rutting against his hand. Jesus Christ. Shane doesn’t even have _words_.

“Zack told me about this. He said you love it, just _want_ us to use your face. Isn’t that right? I bet you’d get off on just blowing me and Zack, we wouldn’t even have to touch you. Would you like that?”

Ryan moans again, and that’s it for Shane. He can’t keep going. He pulls Ryan off his cock and gives himself a sloppy stroke before coming over Ryan’s face and neck. Ryan looks stunning covered in Shane’s come, his lips sticky with spit and blushed red.

“What’d you do that for?” Ryan whines, climbing up onto the couch to sit next to Shane.  
“Wanna facetime Zack?” Shane asks, and Ryan’s eyes go wide.  
“Shit. Yeah,” he breathes, and he immediately grabs for his phone.

Ryan calls Zack, then hands the phone to Shane. Zack picks up after a couple rings, with a “Hey dude, what’s hanging?”  
“Hey Zack,” Shane greets him, “are you in private?”  
“Yeah, just chilling in my room. Why?”

Shane doesn’t even say anything, just hands the phone to Ryan.

“Holy shit,” Shane hears Zack swear through the phone, and Shane’s glad he’s not the only one who has that reaction to post-sex Ryan.  
“Ryan still hasn’t come, have you, babe?” Shane leans forward so he’s also in the frame, giving Ryan a kiss on his cum-covered cheek.  
“Wanna watch?” Ryan asks, and Shane has to assume Zack nods, because Ryan’s holding the phone to his face as he clambers into Shane’s lap.

Ryan leans in and kisses Shane, and Shane fishes Ryan’s cock out of his shorts so he can get Ryan off, since Ryan is holding the phone so helpfully. Shane doesn’t even hear Zack’s dirty talk through the call, so lost is he in Ryan’s dirty kisses and the feel of Ryan rutting into his hand. No matter how many times he gets Ryan off, he doesn’t get tired of the way Ryan gasps and breathes and whispers dirty nothings in Shane’s ear.

Ryan’s orgasm isn’t very climactic, the product of Shane’s slow, firm strokes. It feels natural, like a predestined ending, like life couldn’t resume as normal until Ryan got off. Shane can hear Zack jerking off through the voice call.

“We better get clean,” Shane says, after Zack comes into his hand.  
“Yeah,” Zack agrees, “you guys are filthy.”  
“Thanks,” Ryan rolls his eyes, “no thanks to you two. Fuck you guys.”

Zack laughs, closing his eyes and the phone tilts to just display his smile. “That’s the idea, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chat to me on tumblr about [fratboy ryan!](https://fratboyryan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
